


【零薰】交错线

by Sasarindou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasarindou/pseuds/Sasarindou
Summary: 背景是偶像毕业五六年，有个人理解的角色性格变化异国他乡，萍水相逢
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 10





	【零薰】交错线

薰在酒店的大床上醒过来，房间内阴沉沉的。尽管窗帘是拉着的，天光透不进来，但是弥漫在空气中、黏着在皮肤上那种轻轻的、微微有些冷、有些潮湿的感觉还是昭示着：窗外还在下雨。细微的雨声打在窗玻璃上，隐约传进他耳朵里。  
他翻了个身，从枕头边摸出手机。果不其然，定位显示伦敦正在下雨。手机上的时间相当智能地自动切换了区时，来到零时区，可是薰的体感还留在东京时间。他被倒时差的困倦疲惫折磨得想再睡一觉，但是这样放任下去他恐怕在伦敦的行程都会被这种挥之不去的筋疲力尽感主宰。  
薰无视了手机上的未读消息，把它塞回枕头底下，重新闭上眼睛缩进被子里。可是一旦醒来，很困却再也睡不着了，他只好重新睁开眼睛坐起来。离开床上，浴袍外裸露的肩颈和胸口的皮肤难免感受到一丝清晨的寒意，薰把浴袍勉强拉了拉，聊胜于无地盖住胸口和一部分肩膀，然后走进卫生间洗漱。  
尽管现在已经不需要严格的外型管理了，但是薰还保持着一定保养的习惯。他慢悠悠地把额前的头发捋起来，露出饱满光洁的额头，然后用卸掉昨晚涂的晚霜，找出行李里的洗面奶开始清洁皮肤。  
洗干净了脸，薰凝视着镜中的自己。日复一日注视着自己，换作是谁都没办法从中发现每日累积起来细微的变化，注意不到成年后的自己与青春期的差别。但是不知道薰此刻是还带着睡意，他看着自己还挂着水珠的脸，恍惚中在镜前灯的反射中，以为自己此刻依然身处某个舞台后台的化妆间里，等待着化妆师来给他上妆。  
但是化妆间的镜子那么大，镜子前并不会只坐着一个人，往往是几个人一起等待上妆。而这个时候，薰并不会端详自己。他往往看上去是对着镜子发呆，实际上是凝视着身旁那人的在镜中的倒影。他的搭档在等待化妆的时候，一般会抓住时间看一些文件资料，或者和别的谁谈笑聊天活跃气氛。毕竟每个人有每个人在上台前的放空方式，他们搭档许久，对方也很早就知道薰有在上台前发呆照镜子的习惯，对他不参与聊天并不奇怪，甚至会善意地帮薰回复一些他没听进耳朵里的别人对他的搭话。  
他的搭档眼睛总是在看往别处，他太忙了，并不总是会注意到薰在凝视他。  
他甩甩头，闭上了眼睛。这次订的这间套房的镜前灯太亮了，令薰恍惚间又想起了那人垂下眼帘看文件、或者拧头和别人聊天时的神情。  
时隔几年，原本的相棒早已分道扬镳，却还是会想起那人谈笑时美丽又从容的模样。薰从未见过比他更美丽耀眼的人，从高中时代开始就是这么想的，时至今日也是。  
薰定了定神，确认自己独自一人身处异国他乡酒店的卫生间里，并不是什么化妆间，旁边也没有谁在说话。镜子里只有他一个人，脸上挂着未干的水珠，灰色的双眼被镜前灯的光芒被照成浅浅的琥珀色，带着陌生又警惕的神情和镜子外的自己相互凝视。他看到自己脸上流露出一丝苦笑，随后甩甩头，拽了张绵纸擦干脸，开始基础的保养。  
是倒时差的困倦，加上不适应太亮的灯光，才会让自己想起很久之前那微不足道的小事。薰一边给自己脸上拍水，一边这么确信着。  
毕竟作为偶像活跃，功成名就，最后在到达巅峰后退出演艺界，是很久以前的事情了。作为偶像的青春没什么遗憾地结束了，这段回忆本身应该是回想起来就充满欣慰与满足的，但是不知道为什么，此刻薰的心情依然和窗外伦敦的持续的阴雨一样沉郁潮湿。  
带着这样的心情，薰洗漱完毕、用过早餐、换好衣服、走出酒店。他在偶像毕业后顺理成章地开始接手帮忙处理家族的事务，接替父亲和哥哥在全日本、甚至全球飞来飞去。他其实对这样的生活还算习惯，毕竟做偶像时期也是经常出国参与活动，父亲其实也明白他的小儿子是个喜好漂泊、厌恶一成不变生活的人，所以才会安排他负责这方面的事情，薰也并不讨厌。  
阴雨天的确能够助长人藏在心底不愉快的心情。雨天交通情况不乐观，出租车格外繁忙，薰在酒店门口半天叫不到车，只能穿着他细羊绒的风衣去挤地铁。皮鞋踩了雨水，他也没心思去管，低头浏览着手机上的邮件和日程安排，不快的心情在匆忙的地铁站进一步发酵。  
尽管伦敦的地铁站里各种颜色的面孔都有，但是薰这样年轻又英俊美丽的亚洲男人扔在人群里也依然相当显眼出挑，更不提他身姿挺拔、穿着考究，还有一头闪耀的金发。他站在那里就吸引了来往人群的眼光，无论男女老少在经过时都忍不住把目光投向他，在灰扑扑的陈旧地铁站中仿佛凿破了天光，洒下来一束阳光落在那里。  
薰早已习惯了这样被人注视的目光，但是在人多的地方他原本的不快加速转变为心烦意乱。看来今天早上的心情并不是个好兆头，明明自己在结束偶像生涯后不止一次造访伦敦，但是偏偏只有今天，他总是控制不住地想起自己作为偶像第一次因为活动来到伦敦的时候。  
当时他和搭档一起来到伦敦，参与事务所的安排与海外进行洽谈合作。明明薰不是第一次出国，他的搭档也有长期交换留学的经验，但是他俩结伴出国还是头一回，没想到两个人碰到一起搭伙旅行便屡生波折。先是在机场半天等不到托运的行李，两个人在机场用英语交涉半天才拿到行李；随后是在前往下榻处的过程中，两个人拖着行李差点被出租车司机多收了一倍车费，还载错了地方；最后还是他们俩搭乘巴士才到了原定的酒店。中途两人在街头用日语争论该搭哪辆巴士、该往哪走，引得路人纷纷侧目。路途奔波和屡遭波折让两个人的脾气都难得相当差，原本他们相处算得上融洽，都是和平主义者，要不是在异国他乡结伴而行，抛下一个另外一个只能落单，他们俩都可能大吵一架然后不欢而散。  
那时候的烦躁和不快仿佛再次袭上心头，薰定了定神——他今天多次尝试这么做，把自己从回忆里面拖出来。地铁要进站了，伦敦的地铁里几乎没有手机信号，薰也只能暂时关掉邮件界面，掏出耳机连上手机，点开离线缓存的歌曲，然后把手机塞进口袋里。  
自从偶像毕业后，薰仿佛是为了把自己和那段经历彻底割裂开，不仅把自己这里所有和偶像相关的东西打包塞进自家的仓库，也把手机和电脑上所有相关的视频、照片、音乐、通信记录全部删掉了。父亲、兄姐都不理解他为什么要这么做，薰却只是摇摇头沉默。  
现在他仿佛真的像一个一贯以来品味良好的富家子弟，手机里的音乐只有古典乐、还有一部分上世纪的英美摇滚乐队的作品。在摇滚的热土听他们的作品别有风味，薰的耳朵立刻被激烈澎湃的吉他和鼓点所充斥，他被这样的旋律包围着进入地铁，拉住吊环，专心欣赏音乐。离线缓存的都是经过他精心挑选的乐曲，熟悉到听了前奏就会知道这是哪首歌。薰感觉自己郁结的不快在旋律下都暂时得到了驱散，完全沉浸在音乐的世界中。  
没想到下一刻随机播放切换到的歌曲，前奏却有些陌生。说是陌生也不确切，但是薰一听到它徐徐流淌在耳边的旋律，就感觉自己像是被迎头打了一棒，又像是一道雷从头到脚把他劈了个遍。他原本有机会掏出手机把这首切换掉，但是随着钢琴独奏的前奏和缓缓加入的弦乐舒展开来，那其中蕴含的感情劈头盖脸席卷而来，薰只感觉自己被什么空前庞大的东西给攫住了，使得他浑身僵住没有力气动弹，只能任凭那乐曲在他耳边播放。  
为什么，为什么他都早早把和那段时间有关的东西都删掉了，这首歌却成为了漏网之鱼？  
为什么偏偏是这首歌？  
为什么一定要在今天？  
一系列的念头冲击着薰的意识，他只能把缘由归咎到icloud的自动同步机制，大概是它在自动同步备份的时候把这首本应该删掉的歌曲再度悄悄下载在了手机里，等待着哪天再度被主人重新播放。  
这首是他们出道周年活动时一起录制的纪念歌曲。原本是每个人单独演唱录制，但是负责发行的工作人员刚好是他和搭档的粉丝，就特意给他剪辑了一首二人合唱的版本，作为彩蛋发给了他们两个。薰不知道他的搭档怎么处理这个版本的乐曲，而他当时在收到以后，怀着温暖又酸涩的暧昧心情，缩在被窝里戴着耳机，将那首歌循环播放了一整个晚上。在那之后的很长一段时间，薰睡前都是悄悄地循环播放这首歌。他和搭档不是没有合唱，但他从来没想过两个人单独合唱完一整首歌会是这样的合拍又缱绻温柔。  
尽管当时他是这么的喜欢这首歌，但是在毕业之后，他删除的第一首歌也是它。这首歌太美好梦幻了，仿佛是粉丝为他编织出的一个梦，他曾经沉浸在这个梦里怀抱无数温柔的幻想，但现在梦醒了，这个不切实际的幻想也是时候该结束了。  
大概是播放次数实在太多，所以被icloud的自动同步机制保存了下来。他曾经无数次诟病过的云同步，却不经意间为主人保存了他曾经最隐秘美好的心情与幻想。  
薰听着短短一首歌里，自己的嗓音和搭档的嗓音重合在一起，吟唱着温柔又展望未来的歌曲。他只感觉那份难以言说的情绪几经压抑，还是再度充斥了他的胸腔，令他眼眶发涨。当时的自己怀抱着怎样的心思去歌唱这首期盼未来的歌曲，又是以怎样的心情去循环和搭档剪辑的版本，在刻意的遗忘中他都快要记不清了。但是如同光芒照进黑暗一样温柔的旋律，时至今日仿佛是为薰此刻心中的酸楚与涩苦更加了一份催化剂，使得他最后忍不住在他为搭档合声的部分掉下眼泪来。  
他在地铁车厢的角落里，尽力埋下头，隐藏自己的颤抖。一只手紧紧地攥住风衣质地良好的衣角，一只手用力捏住吊环，不然实在没办法发泄他心中太过沉重、太过百味交杂的情怀。眼泪一颗颗掉在地板上，泪水模糊了双眼。他快要看不清眼前的景象，还在勉强瞪大眼睛，仿佛这样就可以克制泪水不再落下来。  
刚刚以来的情绪此刻终于生长膨胀，发酵到极点。无论是高中时代的追随、出道以后的相互支撑、又或是毕业后的强行忘却，他隐秘的恋心一直以来压抑在重重世事之下，因为各种各样的原因不能宣之于口。长期的压抑现在终于迎来了一个前所未有的反弹，把他打得溃不成军、泣不成声。歌曲早已播放完，又切换了到薰熟悉的歌曲。但是他此刻并没有心思去听，只顾着极力压抑自己的哭泣。  
这趟地铁是这么漫长，又是如此短暂，到站的提示音响起时薰刚刚停止哭泣。他也不好去擦拭自己满脸的泪痕，只能假装不经意地别过头去把泪痕蹭在外套上，然后走出地铁。  
毕竟现实如此，哭泣过后生活还得继续。他已经过了为爱情奋不顾身的年纪了，不可能做出那种因为一首歌就一时冲动去打电话告白的事情来。  
——而且他本来就早都和他的搭档失去联系了。  
信号恢复了，手机震动两声。薰掏出来一看，只感觉今天简直是怪事连篇。发来消息通知薰原本预定的工作会面取消了，推迟到明天进行。他这样辛苦挤地铁一下子失去了全部意义，无处可去，只能等下再重新进站原路返回。  
但是薰受够了地下糟糕的手机信号和沉闷的空气，他做出了一个决定。这个决定薰在事后每每想起都感觉是命运在冥冥之中在操纵他，造化弄人让他只感觉啼笑皆非：他决定出站，搭乘巴士返回酒店。  
他要走到出站口的时候发现出站口旁一阵骚动，围拢着一群人不知道在干什么。薰走近一点，发现外层的人在掏出手机录像，而更多的人在唱歌。卖唱算是伦敦地铁的一道风景线，但是他头一次见到卖唱的人有足够感染力能够带动这么多人一起合唱，好奇之下薰探了探头想看看这到底是哪方神圣。  
这一看不要紧，一眼看过去，薰只感觉他浑身的血液都停止流动了。今天的一系列神奇的巧合在此刻终于到达了顶点，他甚至感觉先前的种种事情都是在为现在这个最大的巧合铺垫，只为了这个巧合的出现不要一下子把自己彻底打倒。  
时隔多年，他的前搭档，他一直以来暗恋的人，朔间零，此刻正在伦敦的某个地铁站出站口旁边，在人群的围绕下唱歌。  
零站在那里，穿着一件空军短夹克和黑色衬衫，把半长的黑色卷发扎成小辫子，衬得他整个人潇洒又疏落，神情相当投入地唱着歌。他依然是那么美丽，甚至在时间的洗礼下，他的美丽甚至获得了岁月偏爱的馈赠，打磨、沉淀过后显得他更加柔和、又更加光芒照人。现在的零不复少年时期青涩的张扬，充满了成年人独有的神秘魅力，仿佛是红酒愈窖藏，就愈加散发出醇厚的酒香。  
零的视线转过来，一下子和愣在原地的薰对上了。二人短暂对视了一瞬间，薰看到零脸上也闪过震惊的神情，甚至都忘记了继续歌唱。他在这一瞬间里迅速反应过来，血液冲上大脑，断线的意识恢复，立刻就要转身离开，把自己淹没在人海里。  
但是零也当机立断，他迈开步伐向着薰疾步走过来。如同摩西分海一样，围绕他的人群自动为零让出通道，使得薰还没离开就被零抓住了手腕。  
薰感觉到零刚刚抓住他的一瞬间力道大得吓人，几乎要捏碎自己的腕骨，但是随后又很快轻轻松开。他听到零说：“……薰？”  
二人之间的称呼经过几次变化，最终还是固定在了直呼姓名上，再也没有变过。薰被零这么一喊，感觉刚刚好不容易平息的泪意又要涌了上来，他沉默半天，还是强忍住自己心头如同海啸翻涌的感情，低声说：“……是我，零，好久不见。”  
围着的人群一看，黑发的美青年分开人群抓住的是个同样美丽的金发青年，两个东方面孔的美青年在人群围绕下陷入了短暂的尴尬。见保守的东方人也有在公共场合之下做出这样的举动，人群中甚至发出了几声起哄的声音。做偶像的时候也没遇到过这种情况，薰在起哄声中恨不得钻进地里去。零一看，便扬声用英语向人群道别，然后伸手拉着薰离开了出站口附近，返回地铁站里。  
好不容易来到人不那么多的一处角落，零这才放开握着薰手腕的手。他站得稍微远了一些，像是在端详现在薰的样子。两个人沉默良久，还是零先开口：“薰，你把头发剪短了。”  
薰现在的样子，留着金色的短发，穿着黑色的高领衫和细羊绒的浅褐色风衣，显得十足干练又充满品味，是商场上的富家子弟教科书般的标准穿搭。他被零这么一说，抬起手来摸着后颈，仿佛是在回忆之前过长的发尾扎着脖子的触感，“已经剪了好几年了……毕业之后开始帮忙处理家事的时候就剪掉了。”  
零微笑道：“剪短发也很适合你。……你真的变了很多呢。”  
薰没有直接回应零的话，他问：“零，你为什么会在伦敦？为什么会在这里卖唱？”  
零摸了摸自己的小辫子，不太意外薰会这么问他。他说：“偶像毕业以后我就在全世界旅行了，——不过说是旅行，更像是漂泊流浪更准确一些？家族暂时不需要我去引领了，凛月做得很好。偶尔我也想任性一番，所以就离开家族满世界漂泊到现在了。……至于为什么我要在这里卖唱，你刚刚没有注意到在旁边伴奏的人吗？那个是我新认识的朋友，我刚刚是想为他挣一把买伞的钱。但是没想到碰到了你，我这下走了，就相当于把我的伞给他了。”  
薰苦笑着说：“你倒像是变了很多，又像是什么都没变呢。”他不知道什么时候放弃了用那种长辈的口吻说话，即使在白天他看上去也挺有精神。这就很不错的，薰想着。  
零有些随便地把手揣进夹克衫的口袋里，薰发现他过了几年的漂泊生活，眉宇和举手投足之间都带着几分洒脱和流浪诗人般的疏朗，仿佛青春换了个花样停留在了这个男人的身上，这样想着，他甚至有些嫉妒起来。他听到零问：“你现在有空吗？我知道一家还不错的店，如果你有空要不要稍微坐一下？”  
然后他像是想起来什么一样，有些无奈地说：“我的伞已经给别人了，如果外面还在下雨，就只能和你撑一把伞了。你不会介意的吧？”  
薰摇了摇头。两人走出地铁站，他撑起自己带着的那把印着巴宝莉经典格纹的长柄雨伞。伞很大，可以把两个大男人都笼罩在下面。零比薰稍微高一些，他相当自然地走在靠近马路的外侧，顺手把伞接过来打着。薰注意到零这样体贴的小动作，心里甚至隐隐约约生出一丝烦躁来。他不喜欢被零这样对待，但是却说不出口为什么。  
伞暂时遮住了伦敦阴沉的天空，为两个人隔离出一片小小的天地来。薰听着雨点落在伞面上的声音，此刻只能感受到零的胳膊在他身侧稍微挨擦的感觉，捕捉到零轻轻的呼吸声。虽说之前也不是没有过同伴间在舞台上拥抱的动作，但是过了许久再次和他挨得这么近，还是让薰有些心烦意乱。两个人都不说话，沉默着，却也不感觉尴尬，仿佛之前作为搭档的默契还留在他们身上。他们并肩走着，薰盯着伞下面露出的一小片积着雨水的地面，只感觉自己的心情像极了不列颠被雨水浸透的水泥路面，压抑、阴沉、潮湿。  
两个人来到零所说的那家店，店里的陈设氛围相当不错，即使是薰也挑不出毛病来。零让薰随便找个地方落座，他自己明显和这家店的老板很熟识的样子，相当自然地走到柜台前和他搭话点单。薰注意到老板稍微有些好奇地看自己，隐隐约约听到零用英语说：“……是以前关系很好的朋友。”  
薰收回目光，垂下眼睛盯着桌子上的桌布和摆着的绿植。的确是天衣无缝的说法，他们的关系也就能被这样概括了。零一手一个托盘来到薰所在的位置，放下托盘在他对面坐下。他注意到一个盘子里装着浇着蜂蜜的烤薄饼，有些惊讶地看着零。  
零把盘子往这边推了推，伸手拿过一杯红茶，“是我和老板说你是我很好的朋友，老板说没想到在伦敦也能碰见我原来的朋友，要请一份甜品。我想了想就点了这个，你以前很喜欢吃这个的吧？”  
自从碰面以来零这种自然的态度就一直让薰感觉怪怪的，他忽然意识到零可能也是在尽力维持自如的状态，不至于让气氛太尴尬。他拿起叉子，开始慢慢地切着盘中的甜品，“……后来一直没什么机会吃了，毕竟我成年了……没想到今天能在伦敦吃到这个，谢谢你。”  
薰低头盯着盘子里的甜品，像是要把它看出个洞来。方才在地铁里那种海一样席卷他的情感此刻也如同海潮一样褪去，现在只感觉相当尴尬，但是尴尬却盖不住心头残留的那酸楚的心情。他叉起一块烤薄饼塞进嘴里，不得不说相当美味，烤的恰到好处，在他尝来却感觉有些发苦。  
怎能不发苦？不合时宜的感情就如同错过丰收时节确却成熟的果实，挂在枝头悄悄成熟，无人问津。只能任凭它在成熟到极致后坠到秋日的枯枝落叶中，散发着甜美的香气，一边又在慢慢腐烂。  
心中苦涩难言，百味陈杂。薰被这种复杂的心情夺去了全部思考能力，只能勉强盯着盘中的烤薄饼，佯装自然的状态。他感觉到零的目光从刚刚开始，就一直落在自己身上，好像生怕自己下一刻就会凭空消失一般。他抬起头，对上零的目光，愣住了。  
零的目光，如同以前他注视着自己的那样，依然无限包容、无限温柔，甚至在时间发酵中变得更为深沉、蕴含了更多不明的意味。只消看一眼，薰就感觉自己要溺死在他的双眼中。  
……求求你了，别这样看着我。薰精疲力竭地这样想着，他生怕被这样注视下去，就再也压抑不住自己的感情，下一秒就要把自己嗫嚅的爱语倾吐出来。  
他听到零轻轻地说：“……可能你会觉得我烦，把一句话说好几遍。但是你真的变了很多。”他停了停，继续说：“剪短了头发，换下偶像时亲民的私服，穿上高定套装……这样的你也在散发着与众不同的魅力，又或许这才是你最该有的样子。”  
薰一句话也说不出来，只能听着零继续说着：“偶像毕业后，你是四个人中将这段时光斩断得最利落的人，删除了所有往来的可能。有时候我问奏汰是否知道你的近况，他也说不清楚。——你像是人间蒸发了一样，所有的渠道都没办法联系到你。”  
“这时候我才真正意识到，你原来真的是风。一旦决意离开，任何东西都没办法留住你。先前作为伙伴的经历太美好了，让我产生了风会为我停留的错觉。但是青春的盛夏时节结束了，吹拂过我人生的季风也就随之离开了。”零没有再注视着薰，他垂下眼帘凝视着眼前的茶杯，一时间又桌上陷入沉默中。  
薰的确是利落地斩断了与过去的联系，随即便回归到他应有的人生当中去了。但是他之所以那么绝情，实际上也是想借机去斩断自己藏在心里的那份感情。过了这么久，那颗果实在岁月中悄悄腐烂发酵。却还保持着形状不变。可薰也如同之前一样，甚至更加没有勇气把那颗真心结成的果实捧给零看，只能独自咀嚼苦涩的滋味，体会着果实在时间里一点点腐烂的感觉。  
他在此之前从未听到零说过如此之长的真实想法，也不知道原来零还寻找过他。零的话仿佛一下子戳破了那颗果实，薰只感觉那颗果实下一刻就要整个坍塌，其中流出甜美腐臭的汁液马上就要填满他的心房。  
零看着薰低着头不说话，他自嘲般地笑了笑，然后说：“是啊，谁能让风为自己停留呢？我以前年少轻狂，总会产生不切实际的一些想法，现在想来真的很可笑。今天能在这里碰见你，也是极度的巧合，大概以后都不会有这样的机会了。但是能看到你现在的样子，我就很高兴了。”  
——正如影响全世界的大气环流，此处温柔的薰风来到了别处或许就会变成激烈的狂岚。青春的季节已经过去，他不再指望那股风为他驻足，即使不再有陶醉人的触感和温度，变了模样，只要机缘巧合下在别处被它偶然拂过发丝和脸庞，就足够了。  
薰抬起头来，零发现他脸上不知道什么时候已经淌满了眼泪，正用一种相当悲切、相当企盼的眼神注视着他。他仿佛是期盼着零多说一点这样温柔的话，又像是祈求着零不要再说下去，不要再用温柔的钝刀去一点点给他的心头上再添加伤口。零几乎在以前的薰脸上从未见过这样的神情，没想到过了这么久，薰外表变得成熟了，内心依然是那个敏感脆弱、渴求他人施予爱意的少年。  
被这样看着，零感觉自己差点就要心软了，差点就要伸手为他擦掉泪水，差点就要站起来把他抱在怀里。  
但他还是克制住了，拈起旁边的一张纸递给薰。  
两个人都没有说话，也不需要再说什么。薰安安静静地擦干了眼泪，然后端起杯子将红茶一饮而尽。他看了看腕表上的时间，掏出手机确认了一下行程，然后勉强笑着说：“零，我等下还有事要处理，就先失陪了。”  
零点点头，依然优雅地坐着，并没有想起身送他的意思。  
薰想，这样更好，免得进一步失态，今天已经够丢脸了。零不愧是零，哪怕到了这个时候也在为他着想。  
他看了看窗外，雨不知道什么时候停了。想了想，他说：“零，我也把伞送给你吧，刚刚你唱的歌真的很美。“说罢他便打开店门走出去，叫了一辆出租车离开了。  
其实他根本没听到刚刚零唱了什么，只是习惯性地认为零唱的歌一定很美。  
在出租车上，薰打开手机登上推特，发现附近动态被一条视频刷屏了。他点开视频，里面赫然是零在人群簇拥下，唱着歌。他唱的是首日语歌，人群和他一起应和。视频是手机录制的，镜头很抖，杂音很多。  
尽管如此，薰听着听着还是发现了一丝不对劲。零口中吟唱的旋律渐渐被他从视频中剥离出来——这怎么可能，他想着。  
零即兴演唱的那首歌，正是自己刚刚在地铁上一不小心随机到的，那首周年纪念曲。  
今天到底是怎样神奇的一天，阴差阳错各种巧合接连发生，仿佛狂风吹过原本无波的水面，掀起滔天的大浪，最终又慢慢归于平静。  
他和零在异国他乡相遇，还不约而同的唱着这首原本早该被淹没在娱乐工业制成品矩阵中的歌曲。这到底是怎样的巧合，仿佛是上天都看不下去他们的错过，强行为他们俩安排了这一场蹩脚的重逢。  
薰承担起了家族的责任，零做起了满世界漂泊的浪子，他们的人生仿佛被命运操纵着整个对调了一般，走上了截然不同的道路。然而本该就此渐行渐远的两条线，在机缘巧合之中，在冥冥之中，又一点点靠近，直到今天促成了这样一场重逢。  
但是正如存在那种无限接近、但永不相交的两条线一般，今日代表他们俩的两条线一度无限接近、几乎要在下一刻就要相交，但是又保持着微不可察的距离，然后距离再度变大，再度渐行渐远。  
薰把那个视频关掉，锁上手机屏幕，凭借着记忆，唱出了那首歌。刚开始有些生涩，但是记忆很快就复苏了。他唱着歌，甚至隐约感到零的声音在为他合声。  
轻轻的歌声在车厢里飘荡着。司机仿佛也被吸引了，趁着红灯，转过头来，笑着说：“What a beautiful song,ah?”  
薰愣了一下，微笑了。他说：“Indeed,it is a beautiful song.”


End file.
